Restart
by TheNameIsKaze
Summary: Kaguya Shinomiya, one of the richest girl in Shuchiin Academy, has been through a shocker of her life. Now, along with Miyuki Shirogane and the Shuchiin Student council, she has a chance to restart. Will she be able to forget the tragedy and move on, or the nightmare will keep haunting her?
1. Chapter 1

Shuchiin Academy, one of the top academies in Japan, with students from different big families, from sons of top companies' presidents, to daughters of top companies' companies' presidents. They are carrying the responsibilities to continue the paths their parents have written down on the map, or choosing another ways, but still big and successful enough, just like their mom and dad.

And at this school, there's a student, but not like any other, famous for her family name. Her name is Kaguya Shinomiya. Nothing is so strange to hear from her family. Owning a lot of top companies, wealth, anything. However, there is also one thing that separate her from any other pupils: arrogance.

In Kaguya's sight, her classmates, her "friends", as dictionaries defined, are nothing else but a bunch of talking weeds. Almost no one can beat her in study or anything. People admire her, but she doesn't seem to care at all. The students are the ladder steps, leading her to success, writing the new pages for the Shinomiya's proud history book.

However, she doesn't know that today will be a turn for her life.

Kaguya's POV

"**Shinomiya-san, can you help us with this lesson?"**

"**My apology, but you're on your own…"**

Once again, a boring day in this academy. Boring people asking me questions on lessons. Can I just have another day for my own? Why can't you people just go to the library or something to find a solution?

I'm a vice-president of Shuchiin Student council, but that's still a low position for someone like me. Still, I'm going to the student council just for a meeting. Well that's fine, I just hope it will be quick, or my timetable for today will be ruined.

So there it is, the student council room. Oh, there's the treasurer, Yu Ishigami, just sticking his eyes in his laptop. I don't know how he studies, but I just understand that if I were him and stood in rank 195 or something lower than that, I would have a terrible heart attack.

Oh and there she is, secretary Chika Fujiwara. I don't know what in the breezing hell she is doing here. All she does is running around, talking some stupid stories about her dog. Do you really think that anybody here cares? W-Well, of course, that's including me. It's not like I'm interested in them anyway…

And that's another first year member, Miko Iino. I guess I'll skip her. She's clearly just here to learn more about "satisfying the students' need for entertainment" or something. Her role is unnecessary, and if one day she got kicked out, I would be the first one to laugh. Now, for the other one…

"**So you're here, Shinomiya? Can we start our meeting?"**

Yes, speaking of the devil, there is our "dear" president, Miyuki Shirogane. At least these students are lucky enough to be seen as talking weed in my eyes. Him? A root is still too big for comparison. He's from some kind of poor family, only able to step one foot in this academy thanks to his result. But let's get this straight, I dislike him! The first semester, he took my first spot to become the highest score student, which no one had ever done to me! A rivalry has ignited from then! I won't let you do whatever you want in this academy, Miyuki Shirogane!

But let's just get to the point of this meeting anyway.

"**Yeah, I'm here. Now can we start?"**

O0O

Miyuki's POV

"**Alright, I have written down all of your ideas for this summer camp. Anyone else has different idea?"** I ask the members, and receive a raised up hand from… Shinomiya. Geez, I have a bad feeling about this…

"**All of your ideas are great, except the fact that they are stupid."** Yup, I was right.

"**And in what point do you think they are stupid? Having a bonfire, fireworks, singing are stupid?"** I ask her, and receive a simple "um hum". I guess this meeting has come to a corner again…

"**You know what? This meeting ends here. Shinomiya, you stay, I have something to talk to you."**

"**What do you want anyway? Be quick!"** Oh there she goes again, not realizing how she is…

"**With that attitude, you'll never be a good student council member!"** I gave her the most straight-forward answer I can give, but receive a pissed Shinomiya.

"**And why do I need to become a good student council?! My family helped building this school! Why do I have to care about any of those talking weeds?! I'm here because how good I am! I would be the president of student council, if it wasn't from you, you fake poor blondie!"**

"**SHINOMIYA, STOP!"** I shouted at her with all the anger, but soon calm down because of the situation. Secretary Fujiwara is shivering, and so is auditor Iino, while treasurer Ishigami is staring at me scarily. So I call off this meeting and let everyone goes home, leaving me with my thought.

Seriously, I can't understand her. Yeah, she's a very rich girl. Yes, her family is successful. But she can't use that as a force on other pupils. I don't know why this academy worships her, especially the principal. I know some rich people have this arrogance attitude thing, but bringing it to school is so unacceptable.

Kaguya Shinomiya, someday you'll face your consequences if you just keep on like this.

O0O

Kaguya's POV

That Shirogane blonde… who does he think he is for talking to me like that?!

Right now I'm on my family's car, with my butler, Ai Hayasaka. We go to the same academy, in the same class, in order to make sure that she has more attention on me. But who am I, a little sister who needs to be babysat?

"**Miss Kaguya, when you are home, you will have dinner on-"**

"**I got it, Hayasaka…"** Just her normal routine, reminding me my timetable…

But to be honest, I don't hate her. She's been my close friend since secondary school year, someone I can rely on, so there's not any problem I have with her. If I had to point out something, I would say it is her sadism. Still, I think she's not like any of those students back there, so I'm fine with her-

"**MISS SHINOMIYA! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG AT YOUR MANOR! I WILL SPEED UP SO HOLD TIGHT!"**

Wait… the driver said what…?

O0O

What… the hell…?

My house is on fire… every butler… every single one is… killed…?

And there is someone, lying on the floor… Father?! He's covered in blood! I quickly run to him and hold him up.

"**Father, please wake up! What is happening?!"** I shake him so he can gain his conscious back. I let out a sigh of relief when his usual red eyes start to open.

"**Kaguya… we're bankrupt…"** Father, you are not kidding me, right?! **"Those people… they are here to get us… for our debt…!"** His voice is weak, with coughs in between, but right now I'm terrified. Get us?! What will happen to me now?! No, father, do not close your eyes! NO!

"**Is that all of them?!"** I heard a man's voice in the other room, and until he walks out, I can see what he's like. He's wearing a top hat, with black clothes all over his body, along with the other henchmen. They're so tall, just like wrestlers.

"**Oh, is this the infamous Shinomiya family's daughter? Get her!"** The man, seems to be the leader, orders the other henchmen to get me. When I close my eyes, thinking that I'm done, Hayasaka and the driver stop them.

"**MISS KAGUYA, RUN! DON'T TURN BACK FOR US!"** Hayasaka shouts at me, and right now, with absolutely nothing in my head, I start running out my manor, leaving Hayasaka and father behind, bringing with me are the screams of pain from her…

O0O

I'm so scared that I can't even cry. I'm in the street of nowhere, with no one to rely on, nothing with me. My father is… dead, and probably Hayasaka… too… I'm covered with mud and scratches, torn uniform, from all the tripping for running… No! Don't look at me like that, you low class! Don't feel pity for me! Alright, now what I need is some food, a shelter and… somewhere to hide from those men…..

… Oh god, what should I do now…?! I'm… on my own… I'm not used to this darkness, so why is all I can see is darkness… Somebody… please, just anyone… help…

[Today's result: Unknown]

**Chapter 1: Begin Night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hopeless**

Miyuki's POV

What should I make for our dinner… ? Fried rice is nice, curry is not bad, too… or sashimi perhaps? Oh I can't think…

I'm walking home with a bag full of groceries for this week. Life is really hard, not just for me but also our family, or I don't even know if I can call my home "family" anymore. We used to have such a normal day, until some big company shut down my dad's factory, my mom left us and dad became unemployed. Oh well, I think I'm kind of ok with it, I can take it, it's not so bad after all. We have somewhere to live, enough money for our life, and even though I had a rant about how my school, Shuchiin Academy worshipped their princess, Kaguya Shinomiya, we don't have to pay for our tuitions.

Talking about Shinomiya, I'm still a little angry of her. She thinks that she is on top of a mountain, the queen of some one square feet land, that she is allowed to treat pupils like peasants. Like I said, I really hate that attitude, especially when she is in the position of a student council's member, who is supposed to be the speaker of all students. I swear, if I met her somewhere on this street, there would be no way-

Huh, what's this? A… girl? There is a girl weeping in an alley way. She looks quite terrible, with torn skirt, muddy all over her legs, combined with scratches and wounds. She seems to wear a uniform, but this uniform looks familiar, as well, like I've seen it somewhere… oh it's my school's girl's uniform. No wonder…

Well, I guess that means she's one of Shuchiin's students, so as a student council's president, I should give her a helping hand.

"**Hey, get up. Why are you crying…"** I poked her arm to get her attention, and speaking of the devil… yes, it's Shinomiya. How unexpected… She looks like a mess, with messy hair, mud all over her face, with red scratches.

Oh well… except for any other student in Shuchiin, I don't have any business with her. Plus, she doesn't look like she wants to see my face. So I'll just leave her there and leave it for her butlers or any of her robotic servants to find anyway. **"You know what? I should just go any-"** I was about to stand up and leave, when Shinomiya grabs my shirts and holds me back. She's still facing down the ground, but her sniffing is still able to hear.

"**What? So I have to pay up just because I looked at your face?"** I asked her, tried to be as cold as I could. But she shakes her head. What for, your "majesty"?

"**don't… leave me… here…"** she whispered and I replied with a _"what?"_, but received a much louder answer, more like a shout. **"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, OK?!"** After that, her sniffing slowly becomes a weeping once again.

When I was young, my dad told me to be nice to the other girls, not knowing how nice or even how bad they were. Gain their respects or at least give them a good image of you is a way to survive in this society. Nowadays things are not as simple as he thought, but I'll still use it anyway. **"Let's go…"** I told her, while giving her a hand to guide her to my home, but still as coldly as possible, though I'm quite bad at it. Rice people these days, always taking and no giving. She grabs my hand, or more like my fingers, but still shivering, must be cold or something. But still, I lead her the way.

I've heard that some children are so dissatisfied with their life, even how rich and wealthy they are, that they're ready to leave their home instantly. But after a day or two, they will regret and go home crying. So I think this is also a case with Shinomiya, although leaving home with muddy clothes and scratches kind of rough. So you can stop making that pouting face, you rich sprout.

0O0

There we are, our flat. Small, but comfy and enough for three people. I unlock the front door and walk in, just to find my little sister, Kei Shirogane. She's in the age of puberty or some sort, so probably she has a view of a blond head alien as how she sees me. Oh and she's also looking at Shinomiya… oh boy…

"**Hey… Kei, that's not what you think…"** I tried to explain to her, but it's no use, as she's looking at the so-call vice-president with such an astonishing eyes.

"**Dad! Nii-chan got high and brought home a street girl!"** OH FOR GOD SAKE! I'M NOT! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT HIGH?!

"**Daddy's here, my dudes. What seems to be the problem?"** Yep, that's my dad, Dio Shirogane, walking out. He always has that swaggy like voice, which I find it quite annoying, like you're not so young anymore, dad! Anyway, he's also looking at Shinomiya, and I have a feeling he might spit out something that make me mad.

"**Don't worry, son. We'll keep quiet for you two tonight."** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! But Shinomiya also has that annoyed look on her face. So should I go with the flow or just stop there?... Yeah I guess I have to stop and explain everything.

"**Dad… Kei… This is my classmate and one of the student council's member, Kaguya Shinomiya."** All right, say hi, Shinomiya! Don't be such that disrespectful or you'll be outside again!

"… **where's the bathtub or shower, or something…?"** Really? I just save your ass and the first thing you asked for at my home is a bathtub?! But anyway, I need to calm down, or things will be worse. If I lay a hand on her, maybe tomorrow my face will be on the front page of some worldwide newspaper while I'm still sleeping. So I point at the bathroom for her, lead her the way. She just goes in there, not saying a word.

"**What's wrong, my son?"** My dad asked me, and I let out a sigh. **"Nothing, dad. Just… nothing."** Shinomiya… you really are hopeless.

"**Kei, can you give her some clothes? She might be staying here a day or two…"**

0O0

Kaguya's POV

I just finished giving myself a bath. The water here was nice, but not even a percent of my bathwater back in my… family's… manor…

What should I do now? Dad is gone, the whole manor is destroyed, and Hayasaka… I'm not even sure if she's still alive or not… And all of a sudden, that poor blondie just led me to his flat. His family is just weird. His little sister looked like it's been months since they last talked, and his father is like a Lil Pump wannabe.

No, positive thought! Positive thought! I have to find a way to forget this. It's nice to see his little sister actually has such a nice clothes like this. Seems like his family is preparing table for dinner.

"**Oh hey, wanna join…?"** Blondie asked, but not so sincerely. Well, I reject. So I walk in his room and slam the door, acting like I'm angry, because that's exactly how I feel!

Well it's been 45 minutes. Seriously, all that escaping from those underground mafia really has taken my energy, so I'm hungry as hell.

But… seeing how I acted to them… I guess they won't leave anything for me, right? So I'll just sit down, lean my back on a wall and stuff my head in my knees.

*sigh* Kaguya, you really have messed up…

"**Hey, you're still hungry, right? Have some curry rice."** I lift up my head and find a bowl of curry rice, with blondie sitting in front of me.

"… **Why are you… helping me?"** I asked him, almost like a whisper.

"**I just think I can't be cold for long. So... you're hungry right? Have something."** Blondie said and gave me a small smile. What are you smiling for? You're actually happy to see me like this?

Oh well, guess I have to accept his good deed. I know it will taste awful, but I'll just take a bite and-

No way… it's… delicious… even better than the food at my… home… I enjoy it so much that… I don't know I just shed a tear.

"**So? Delicious, right?"** Don't give me that stupid smile, stupid! But… he was right. I can't stop eating it. This kind of reminds me of my… mom, when she's still in my world. She's the one that fully knew what I like to eat, how I want it to be… before she…

"**Hey, why are you running away from your home?"** Blondie asked me. What should I say? My father is killed, my butler is probably murdered, too?

"… **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"** I shouted at him, made him slightly back off. "Anyway, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"**My dad."** Blondie answered. Oh no… A series of thoughts is flushing in my head right now! I can't sleep with him!

"**I got you, didn't I?"** NO YOU DIDN'T! Stop laughing like an idiot! Is that funny to you?! "You'll be sleeping with my sister, Kei. She has a spare cushion for a guest."

Yeah… I guess that's better…

0O0

Writer's POV

"_**Come up here, Kaguya! Look at all these petals!"**__ A woman, with the same long black hair and red eyes, calls her daughter to see the sakura tree. Her dad is holding her hand, guiding her to the hill, where her mom's on, with her butler behind, or more like her childhood friend. She is running too fast that her dad can't keep up with her pace._

"_**Careful, Kaguya's sama. You might fall!"**_

"_**Don't worry, Hayasaka. I'll be fine."**_

_However, as soon as she reaches the hill, the petals are in fire. The once beautiful blue and peaceful sky, now becomes bloody red._

"_**Mom, dad, Hayasaka… What's wrong with the petals?"**__ Kaguya asked, but instead, she heard sounds of gunshot as replies. She turns around and surprises, to see her mom… dad… and Hayasaka… lying on the steep hill, with blood covered._

"_**WHERE IS SHE?! FIND HER!"**__ A rough sound from a man, with his henchmen, holding guns and knives, go up the hill. Young Kaguya is too scared that her feet are frozen. Being unable to run, the boss points a gun at her face and pulls the trigger._

Kaguya jolt awakes, realizing that it was a dream, but not like any dream, it was a nightmare.

She is sweating, looking around with fears in her eyes. But there is nothing but darkness, surrounding her. She is sleeping with Miyuki's sister, Kei, but she can't even realize it. Therefore, not knowing what to do, she stuffs her face in her pillow… and starts crying, tears flowing uncontrollably…

"**Father… mother… Hayasaka…"**

And so, that's how Kaguya suffered the first night, the night that started it all…


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuki's POV

Yesterday was pretty weird to me. I brought home someone that I dislike, being nice to her, giving her food and even somewhere to stay and sleep. I'm not a kind of person who would treat nice to someone insulted or rude to him or her, but I'm also not a kind of person who would ignore anyone in trouble or needed help. But to me, it's actually crazy to bring a billion dollars girl to your hundred dollars home.

Anyway, right now I'm preparing breakfast for my little sister Kei and "her". Bacon and eggs, always the classic one. Today is still school day, but only weeks to our semester test before summer starts. But like I said before, the summer camp plan for our school is still postponed, since we can't all reach to the final decision, thanks to "that girl". I can think of something after the test, but that would be a rush and preparing that camp will take weeks to finish, so we need to come up with something as soon as possible. This really is a hard time for me.

When I put down the plates of bacon and eggs, I heard something that I thought I would never be able to hear for centuries.

"**Do you know what's wrong with your friend - Shinomiya?"** Yes, Kei has finally decided to talk to me, after such a long time. So she was asking about Shinomiya, huh?

"**What do you mean wrong? I think she's still normal to me, still the same one I always meet."** And by the same one, I mean the same arrogant and bull-headed one.

"**So you can't see it? I'll tell you what I saw last night."** That's right, my little sister, keep talking. Remind me of the old days we are still legit brother and sister. **"I was woken up by some sniffles and wimples, and I found out that it was from her. I also heard her whispering, or more like calling, her mom, dad and some "Hayasaka" girl."**

Now she's mentioning it, I just remembered some weird behaviors from Shinomiya. She seemed to be quieter and I also saw her tear when she was eating the curry. Maybe things are more complicated and hard to say than I think. Maybe she had lost someone in her family, or had a funeral of a family member, then she became too overly depressed and ran away, for unable to accept the truth…

… Or she just a girl who couldn't enjoy her rich life, got scolded by her parents, so she ran away from her home, tried to find somewhere to stay in order to make her parents worried about her, in this case is my flat. However, after staying here, tasting the spiciness of the curry, she became homesick and missed her mom and dad. I was right from the first time! Now I just need to find out who is that Hayasaka girl, and mystery solved! Damn I can be a detective in the future.

"**You know, she was just homesick. It's her fault for running away from her home, so that's just really common. I guess we just need to find out her parents' phone numbers, and problem solved. Nothing to worry, just a teenage girl tries to be independent to her family."** I answered Kei, but she doesn't seem to be convinced at all.

"**Are you sure? I don't think things are that simple."** Geez, Kei, can't you just accept that I'm right?

"**Of course, my little sis. I'm a top student, after all, so that's exactly what I have in my mind."**

"**Mr. Top student, I know that you're intelligent, but maybe you can stop looking at a situation with just one eye and start seeking for more angles."** Oh so you're going to deny my facts, Kei? It's nice to be able to talk to you for a long time, but this is not what I expected: my younger sister fighting against her brother. But anyway, I can feel this conversation is getting intense, I need to change subject now.

"**Dad is going out this early?" **I can feel this conversation is getting intense, so I feel that I need to change subject now. I asked with my eyes headed to dad's empty seat. He usually goes out very early to apply for job, but I can predict the result, just barely make it or fail. Even though, Kei isn't talking to me anymore. Why sis?

"… **It's nice to talk to you, Kei."** I told her with a thankful tone. **"You're welcome. See you in six months."** Why do you have to be this cold to me…?

"**I've finished my breakfast. I'm going to school now. Try to take care of that friend of yours."** Before heading to the door, she pointed at Shinomiya, who is hiding behind the doors, wearing Kei's uniform as her old one is torn.

"**Ok, fine. Shinomiya, can you co-"**

"**Inside."** Shinomiya said coldly and pointed in her and Kei's bedroom.

"**Okay, I got it, my master…"** Shinomiya, are you trying to get people to hate you?

**Chapter 3: The starting line of a new life**

0O0

Writer's POV

"**Okay, Shinomiya. I know this is a strange question to ask, but you can call those drivers from your family to pick you up, right?"** Miyuki asked Kaguya, while sitting on his bicycle, ready to go. It's quite lucky and odd at the same time that even though she had an escape of her life, but she still had her phone with her.

"**Of course. You don't have to worry about…"** Kaguya answered, but she remembers something. Shinomiya family's driver is probably gone from the incident. Miyuki's question has sent her back to the dark memory, the only thing that she wishes to forget, but that wish hasn't come true.

"**Hey, after this, be sure to head straight home, and say sorry to your parents for running away, okay?"** Miyuki asked, but she can't listen to him, for still being stuck in her land of thoughts. She can't book a taxi, she can't grab a bus, because she has never done them before. And now the student council's president is talking about saying sorry to her parents, but the sound it goes to her ears is bitter and somewhat ironic.

Miyuki soon notices that Kaguya's mind is probably in somewhere else, so he shakes her and brings her back to the reality, and it works. **"So you can't call the driver? Just why, Shinomiya? Is it because you can't or you just don't want to?"** He asked her again, but this is a question that she can't answer. She just stands there, facing down the ground.

The blonde realizes that it's almost time for school, and it would be a joke if there were two student council members late for school, not to mention they are president and vice-president. So he thinks of a solution. He taps the back seat of the bicycle and says **"Hop on!"**, instructing Shinomiya to sit on the back seat. **"Isn't that against the traffic rules?*"** She asked, being a little surprised for his action.

"**Look! The problem here is you! If you're late, the image of a student council member will be ruined! And not only you, all of us will be influenced! So hop on! We're going right now or we'll be late!"** Miyuki told the long black hair girl, and she really has no choice but to accept the offer. This is the first time she has ever sat on any bicycle's back seat, so this is a new experience for her.

Once she sits on the back seat, the president starts riding, or more like zooming. It's not as fast as her family's car, but she can feel how fast it is, how the wind blows into her face. She sees sight she has never seen before, or never seen fully through the car's windows, with buildings and café, the warm sunshine of early morning, and many more. This might not be something unusual to anyone, but to Shinomiya, this is something new to her. She has never seen those before, a whole new side of the world she's been looking at just the dark side.

She's having the eyes of a toddler, observing something new like a kid with her new toy.

"**Alright, we're here, Shinomiya." **Miyuki's voice finally snaps her back to the reality, ending her sight "adventure". When she gets off from the back seat, she also remembers something, an important one of a student's life. Lunch box, something that the students really want to have after tired classes. Miyuki didn't mention anything about the lunch boxes, so she's actually worried that she will be starved in lunchtime. Sure she can buy some cheap breads at the canteen, but that is something so cheap, comparing to her position. However, in the middle of her thought, something was given to her hands. It's a pink lunchbox, wrapped in a red cloth to secure it from opening. It was given by the student council's president himself.

"**See you at lunch."** Miyuki said and went to park the bicycle quickly. Kaguya just looks at it, seeing how nicely the cloth was tied, especially from a boy, who she thinks is not so dexterity. But not even that, she also rethinks about what she said about him, just yesterday. She doesn't feel regretful but she does feel a bit uncomfortable for being treated like this, after all she told him, she insulted him. Avoiding getting stuck in the land of thoughts again, she shakes her head, shakes off all in her mind.

"**This guy... really has a bad choice in color."** She said to herself and walked through the school gate, preparing for her lessons.

0O0

Miyuki's POV

Finally it's lunch time! The only thing I've ever wanted from those tired classes! I'm in the student council room with Ishigami, while Iino, Fujiwara and Shinomiya probably will join later on, also because I want to have another small discuss on the postponed summer camp plan, with knowing that this would probably going nowhere again.

"**Prez, are you seeing something strange today?" **Ishigami the treasurer asked me. And what's up with that nickname?

"**Hmm… Not so much. Why?"** I asked him back, and he gave me such serious eyes. **"Shinomiya-senpai is going to school today."** He told me, which was weird.

"**I can't see what is strange about it. What do you mean exactly?"** I asked him back, and he told me, with a tone of surprising: **"Haven't you read the news?"**

To be honest, I don't really attention to news nowadays. Sometimes they are useful and usually they are stupid. Spending more time on studying instead of reading those baiting news is much worth the time. However, seeing Ishigami, someone who also doesn't care a bit about news, talking like that, I guess there is something actually serious going on, especially how he stressed Shinomiya's name.

"**Let me see that news that you're talking about, will you?"** I asked him, and he handed me his phone, with screen-captured photo. That is a front page of an online newspaper, with a very big, bold headline on it. And when I read it out loud, it shocks me.

'_**Shinomiya manor burnt down! No trait from the infamous family!'**_

"**Treasurer Ishigami… How many people do you think in this academy have known about this news?"**

"**I don't know… The whole school?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What are you hiding, that I can't reach to?**

Miyuki reads the news that Ishigami gave him, about the Shinomiya family's disappearance. As said in the news, there was not trait to be found, and no sign of victim or culprit. He is in awe with it. He starts questioning himself if the girl he brought home was even Kaguya, or is it actually her illusion that his mind had pictured. The surrounding is quiet enough to bring him to his land of thoughts, where questions and theories just scatter around, with no answer.

"**Shirogane-senpai… Shirogane-senpai!"** Ishigami calls Miyuki, snaps the student council president back to reality. **"You've been sitting and staring at the ground for 20 minutes! What on Earth are you having in your mind?"** The student council treasurer asked, but receives a slight head shake from the blonde as a response. From the point of hating Kaguya, Miyuki actually wants to solve this mystery, on why he saw her on the street. But now, he is having a bigger worry. With all the students have known about Shinomiya's incident, he wants to know how they reacted to it, or more importantly, how she reacted to it.

"**How were the students when they heard the news?"** Miyuki asked, despite knowing that with Ishigami's mind, at that time he probably just glued his eyes in the game console's screen, rather than caring what other people expressed. However…

"**They seemed… normal, like really normal. Some of them were even happy about it."** Ishigami said. Now thinking of it, the students' normal expression was explainable, due to how Kaguya had treated them in the past. But "happy" does sound a bit odd. Kaguya treated them like peasants, but being happy about someone's family's disappearance is just something strange, at least to the president.

"**All I know is there are rumors everywhere. People are just chatting about it, being some kind of detectives and theorists. I just can't stand people acting like they know something and absolutely sure about it."** Ishigami said in a mad tone. Although he can't stand Kaguya, but he doesn't know much about her. He hates people bragging like they actually know something really well, but in fact, they don't. Miyuki respects this from Ishigami, something that makes him different from the others. However, he still worries about Kaguya for some reason, even he can't explain why.

Miyuki starts putting the puzzle pieces together. _"Maybe there was some journalist who needed fame and something to attract readers, so he wrote such a bad news to get more attention. But knowing the Shinomiya family, they wouldn't allow this. Do they even know?"_ With that, he goes for the second one. _"Maybe her parents were looking for her, but they had some sort of accident. If that was true, it would be sad for her. But there would be someone call for her to tell that. It doesn't feel right at all…"_

"**Do you know how Kaguya reacted to it? How was her?"** Miyuki asked the treasurer, and receives wide eyes of surprising from him. **"You've must be crazy. If I actually cared so much about it, I probably wouldn't be able to arrive here, talking to you."** Ishigami said while shivering, and that just makes total sense to the blonde, considering how scared Ishigami is to Kaguya.

"**Anyway, prez. Is this an interrogation? Did I do something wrong to receive this?"** The treasurer asked.

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I made you feel uncomfortable?"**

"_Yeah, really, this entire time…"_ Ishigami thought and rolled his eyes. However, Miyuki is not the only one with questions to ask. So does the treasurer, but with only one, the serious one.

"**President?"**

"**Yes, treasurer Ishigami?"**

"**Why did Shinomiya-senpai go to school with you, on your bike?"**

The student council treasurer, and also the bird eye himself, Yu Ishigami. He can see through anything in his sight, even if he's sticking his eyes in his game. It's like he has a third eye on his head. With his skill of being silence and giving absolute no care to the surrounding, he knows what is happening around him, and this is useful to the student council, making sure that they can help someone in needs, or stop someone's bad deeds. Ishigami might not have a wide range of vision, but he can catch any moment happens around him, in a disguise of an otaku with his laptop on his knees.

And today, Miyuki has become his new victim, but this is the case that he's more surprised about. Knowing that the president and the vice president haven't been getting on well, this is quite a shock to him.

"**Shirogane-senpai, has that family brainwashed you or something?! Are you even the Shirogane-senpai I know?!"** Ishigami asked frighteningly, erases all of the impression Miyuki has for him. But still, to get rid of his misunderstood, the blonde has no choice but to explain to him.

"**Okay, Ishigami. I'm going to tell you this. But don't faint after that, okay?!"**

0O0

_Ishigami's POV_

"**YOU BROUGHT HOME A GIRL WHO IS ALSO A DAUGHTER OF ONE OF THE RICHEST FAMILY IN THE WORLD?!"**

"**If you don't keep your mouth, that thing will be the title of this fanfic!"** The president shouted at me, and that is quite a pain, so sorry prez.

But after all, I still don't get it. Shinomiya-senpai doesn't get on well with us, and I think we might be some kind of bugs or insects in her eyes. But why did Shirogane's senpai help her? I know he has an open heart, but is he that such a good person?

"**Shirogane-senpai, just… why? Why would you help her? You just couldn't give her something she worth deserved? Isn't that a better thing to just leave her there and-"**

"**JUST SHUT, ISHIGAMI!"** The president scolded me. **"Alright, I'll shut, but you have to have an explaining for this."** I told him calmly, trying to get something out of his head.

"**I… I don't know. The day when I became a president, I made a vow to be the helping hand for all Shuchiin students who need help, whatever how bad or good they are. If they are good, I'll be the one to appreciate it. If they are bad, I'll also be the one to change it. I just can't be cruel to someone. It… doesn't sound like me…"**

The president's answer has brought me back to my memories, the time when I was in secondary school, the time I got invited to Shuchiin student council, after all that… things. Since then I've actually been trusted like a person, treated like a person, all by Shirogane-senpai. Shinomiya-senpai, well, that's a different story. But still, I always consider the president as my friend, and not just him, but also Fujiwara-senpai and Iino, though I have some points to be annoyed on her.

As for Shinomiya-senpai, it's not like I dislike her or anything. It's just… her eyes. Her deep, dark ruby red eyes always send some shivers to my spine, distant me from her. I know that she's arrogant and cold, but if I had a chance to get to know more about her, I would grab it. Because for some reason, I believe that anyone still has a good inner person in him or her.

"**Look, Ishigami. We are the student council. We are the voices of all students, and our words represent them. If they need us, we will be there. I know we are not superman or anything, but if there is something in our possibilities, we'll take it. That's how the student council works, right?"** Shirogane-senpai told me, and I don't want to admit it, but he was right after all. That's why I am the bird eye all this time, to have eyes on the pupils.

By the way, I'm kind of curious about how was Shinomiya-senpai at president's home, so I decide to ask him, as I would like to know more.

"**She was still that cold and ignorant person, but somehow I could see that she had something to hide, like a secret she couldn't say to anyone… NOW DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, TREASURER ISHIGAMI!" **He stopped what he was saying, spotting that I was looking at him like a toddler seeing something new in this world. Who are you, president, a psychic?

"**A-Anyway, why are you caring about this, Ishigami? You like her?"**

"**No no. Shinomiya-senpai is a whole far away level for me. I might be the dirt underneath her feet, or anything lower than that. To be her boyfriend, someone has to be in the same level as her, like you, prez."** Yes, for all the students of this academy, I actually believe that our president can get a chance on her. I'm stupid, right? But it actually makes sense, the richest girl dating the smartest boy, though I know that nearly zero chance that this will happen.

"**Yeah, there's no way I'm dating her. I'm just helping her as president of the student council, and no more!"** Shirogane-senpai said confidently, although I still can see some blushes on his face. But still, this is such a good time. We sit here, talk to each other, something we know and don't know, and find out more stuffs. I actually find out more about his kindness, and I hope he actually finds something in me…

Wait, this is a bit strange now…!

"**By the way, where is Shinomiya and the others?"** Great work, prez! A way to change the subject before this gets too weird!

"**Fujiwara-senpai has some works to do at the drama club, and Iino is probably doing her security kind of job right now, since there is no meeting today. But Shinomiya-senpai, well, who know."**

"**And I am hoping we can sort something out for the summer camp!"** Well, it's your fault, president, for not telling them to meet up.

Talking about the Shuchiin summer camp, it's been postponed for weeks, because of someone, you guess it. Sometimes we came up with something nice, but had to cancel it for many reasons, but they all had a main point. We really need to come up with some ideas, but in order to do that, Shinomiya-senpai has to agree with it, too, which is such a hard task. If she wasn't so strict and cold, maybe things would be much easier to discuss. Maybe…

That's it!

"**Shirogane-senpai! I've come up with something! It's not about the summer camp, but I believe that once this is done, things will go smoothly afterward."**

0O0

Kaguya's POV

"**Shinomiya, I have to do my part time job. Do you need me to ride you home or-"**

"**No, thanks. I have some club activities to do. I'll walk home myself…"**

"**Okay, see you then."** And so, that blond head just goes off with his part time job.

But why does a student like him have to work? Even though his family is poor, this doesn't make any sense to me. A student works for money so he can raise his family? How wasteful! That time should be used to study, not some stupid part time job. Well there is some good in it, but still, this is so extravagant! A student shouldn't do such things like that! Does the principal even agree with this?!

Anyway, I'm heading to the archery class. This is a way for me to improve my concentration and strength, without knowing the surrounding or any of those noisy club members. What a way to entertain after school.

Taking my bow and arrows, I head to the spot and aim at the target, and as always, I hit the bullseye. During my first year in junior high, I hit a lucky one. So all I've done since then is repeat that exact motion. It's simple as that.

But improving my concentration isn't the only reason I go to this archery club this afternoon.

I've heard the news.

I know the students were hiding something from me, and so were the teachers and principal, but it wasn't so hard to find out why. I wonder what kind of disrespect insect would anything like that on a newspaper! Why would they bring such a bad news like that on media?! Why can't they just give me some peace, but even so, why are they acting like they worry about me?! That they actually feel sorry for me?! Even that stupid president did look worried about me!

I'm Kaguya Shinomiya! I don't need anyone to care about me! The only person that can care about me is myself! I can prove that I'm strong and independent, that even my dad's death could never shatter me! I'll show you all that I absolutely don't mind about anything bad or even harmful can happen to me!

"**Great job, Shinomiya-san. Please, have some rest."** The other club member told me. Why thank you, you low class.

I go to the locker room, head to my closet and find some water, but suddenly I hear someone locks the door. I turn around to see some girls, holding some pointy sharpened arrows, smiling devilishly.

"**Oh don't worry about us, Shinomiya-san. We just want to give our queen a massage…"** The one in the front said and slowly walks to me, while the others lock my arms to the bench.

"**W-What… What are you trying to do to me…?"** I'm frightened, scared… I want to leave this place… But then the front girl starts giving my arm a slight stab, still deep enough for blood to come out, all over my arm, just like at… that night… when I tried to escape…

"**Hey, Shinomiya-san… Since your other "Shinomiya" is nowhere around… we're actually really happy to have you here…"** And so, I'm surrounded with arrows on hands, some with bows, equal to the number of archery club members. I don't have a good view after that, but the next thing I know, is some pointy arrows stick in my skin.

Yes… I'm Kaguya Shinomiya… I'm strong… and independent…

I don't care about anything harmful or even worse can happen to me.


End file.
